


A Cold Night In Spy’s Smoking Room

by YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A bit of dadspy, Cuddling, Other, They/them Pyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth/pseuds/YeetYeetSuckMyTeeth
Summary: They just cuddle. That’s it.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 5





	A Cold Night In Spy’s Smoking Room

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this couple of months back when the weather was colder than I’m usually used to

Scout grumble as he throws in another log into the fireplace. The weather have no rights to be cold! They're in the dessert for god sake and even though the fire is blazing right in front of his face he's still cold. He want nothing more than to go back to the cocoon him and Pyro have made on Spy's small ass couch.

Yeah, they're in Spy's smoking room and no, the Frenchie doesn't about the two of them breaking in there but who cares at this point. Hell, Spy probably do know they're in here but never care enough to check the room to disturb them. Spy never cares anyway.

(Except maybe when he asked him for some dating advice, which Spy weirdly cares enough to give him some dating advices.)

He can feel goosebumps rising again on his arms as he walks back to the fancy red couch. If he's being honest, he kinda regretted wearing a short sleeve t-shirt on a cold January night but he also had a dumb assumption that it'll be hot since they're in the middle of the dessert.

Pyro open up the blanket and let Scout in to cuddle close to them, despite the couch being quiet small with the both of them it still felt comfortable and very very warm (well only a lil bit of cold due to Scout leaving to attend the fire) and again as to make their point more clear, comfortable.

They both lay down on the small couch with Scout's head on top of Pyro's chest and their legs tangling together. Scout try to move his left arm around then he realizes he have nowhere to put them so he just tuck it under his chin. All except anything above Scout's mouth were covered in a thick blanket that they may have stolen from Spy's bedroom

"Feeling' better, Py?"

"Never better, Jeremy"

Scout smile and cuddle closer into Pyro's company issued pink pajamas while still keeping a mind of not moving too much.

No matter how many times Pyro have call him Jeremy it still felt as good as the first time. It makes him happy and shy and embarrassed and just... a bit of everything good in general. Maybe is because they can't use real names in this line of work or maybe is because it felt real or maybe he's just so in love that he felt like he might explode with dragonflies? or was it butterflies? Eh, he doesn't care

Scout can now feel Pyro playing with his hair, he never thought how nice this would feel. In fact, this actually made him realize how much he loves having his hair played with. He tried to stiff a yawn but Pyro noticed that, they giggle at the cute face Scout made, yet continue to play with his hair knowing the fact it would make him even more sleepier.

"You hafta carry me if I sleep, Py" Scout said but since his face is buried between Pyro and the blanket it came out as "ymm hmnm mn cmmn mm nmnm hm"

Pyro only hums in response and continue to do what they were doing until their arms got tired so they resort to just cuddle with Scout. At this point, Scout doesn't mind falling asleep and if Spy wants to complain about the two of them then he can screw off and drink his wine somewhere else

Scout let out a yawn, this time not even bothering to stop it and closes his eyes to sleep. Not long after, Pyro follows him too.

————————————

Spy quietly enter his private room and let the door click shut. When he turn around, he was met with the sight of his son cuddling with their mysterious colleague. At first, he was irritated that there's people in his private room but continue to tip toed his way to his cabinet of drinks.

He was already tired from doing the contracts that was given by miss Pauling and have no energy to kick them out. This is _totally_ not because he doesn't have the heart to do that to his own son.

He took a bottle of wine and tip toe back to the door. If someone had pay a very close attention to him they would notice a small proud smile tug on his lip as he slowly closes the door.

Looks like the dating advice did work after all even if it was not for the intended person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
